Zaniel
}} Zaniel is the pairing/friendship involving Zach Herron and Daniel Seavey (Z'ach/D'aniel). They both are part of the band Why Don't We. History 2016-present Daniel and Zach have not known each other prior to forming the band, but Daniel saw Zach's cover of "Stitches". Relationships * 2014-2017: Zach dated Chloe Garcia. * 2018-2019: Zach dated Kay Cook. Quotes * @SeaveyDaniel: "I swear Zach takes no hesitation to get naked in front of me and Jonah"@SeaveyDaniel (October 16, 2016). (tweet) — via Twitter. * Daniel: "I want to be married.” Zach: "You’re not going to be married, though." Daniel: "Oh, man." Zach: "I'm kidding, bro."AwesomenessTV | Why Don't We. November 2016. * @ImZachHerron: "WHO AM I GONNA BE SEEING ON TOUR" @SeaveyDaniel: "@ImZachHerron ME ILL BE THERE"@ImZachHerron (January 5, 2017). (Twitter thread). * @ImZachHeron: "happy bday bro, you're such a crazy talented & caring dude, when I need someone to talk to, you're the man to go to. ❤️you man @SeaveyDaniel"@ImZachHerron (April 2, 2017) (tweet). * Daniel: "Hey, you're mooi lekker." Zach: "What does that mean?" Daniel: "You're sexy.""WHY DON'T WE TRIES POPULAR DUTCH FOOD ��������| Meiden Proeven". GirlTalk. May 3, 2017. * @SeaveyDaniel: "Happy birthday brotha!! Love you ��❤️ @ImZachHerron"@SeaveyDaniel (May 27, 2017) (tweet). * Zach: "I'm 'Daniel'." Daniel: "No, you're 'Burp'.""Behind the Scenes at Z100 with Why Dont We". Z100. September 13, 2017. * @ImZachHerron: "my cookies shirt is missing I repeat my cookies shirt is missing" @SeaveyDaniel: "TERESA"@ImZachHerron (October 27, 2017). (Twitter thread). * @SeaveyDaniel: "I can't believe I'm saying this but I actually miss your farts bro. @ImZachHerron" @ImZachHerron: "wow I'm blushing ��"@SeaveyDaniel (October 31, 2017). (Twitter thread). * @SeaveyDaniel: "Food is what I want!" @ImZachHerron: "let's see if pizza delivers to a bus driving on the highway"@SeaveyDaniel (December 17, 2017). (Twitter thread). * @SeaveyDaniel: "Happy birthday to the sexiest sexy face ever @ImZachHerron I love u bro!! Tomorrow’s gonna be fun ��"@SeaveyDaniel (May 26, 2018) (tweet). * Zach: "My favorite thing about Daniel is the bridge of his nose."Why Don't We: In the Limelight * Daniel: "Zach is the stud of the group. If Elvis was reborn it would be Zach.""Get to Know Zach". Radio Disney. Retrieved 2019. Trivia * They both jokingly stated in an interview that they have matching invisible tattoos. Zach has a 'D' while Daniel has a 'Z'."Most Searched Questions About Why Don't We". KiddNation. March 28, 2018. * Zach got Daniel into eating pizza with ranch dressing.WiLD 94.9's Instagram livestream. August 23, 2019. Retrieved August 26, 2019. Similarities * They both are part of Why Don't We. * Their natural hair color is brown. Differences * Daniel's hair is dyed blond. * Daniel is taller at 5'10 while Zach is 5'8. * Zach has brown eyes. Gallery File:Zach Herron - October 8 2016.jpeg File:Zach Herron - November 4 2016.jpeg File:Daniel Seavey - December 20 2016.jpeg File:Zach Herron - January 9 2017.jpeg File:Zach Herron - March 23 2017.jpeg File:Why Don't We - March 30 2017.jpeg File:Daniel Seavey - April 29 2017.jpeg File:Daniel Seavey - March 9 2017.jpeg File:Daniel Seavey - March 31 2017.jpeg File:Zach Herron - December 1 2017.jpeg File:Why Don't We - March 27 2018.jpeg File:Daniel Seavey - May 21 2018.jpeg References Category:Fan pages Category:Pairings